


Cariño (FlowerFell) [Frans]

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Decir adiós duele.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Cariño (FlowerFell) [Frans]

"¿En qué piensas?" Su voz suave y serena lo sorprendió un poco en aquel silencio penetrante.

Balbuceó alguna respuesta, nervioso. Tuvo que contenerse un poco, sonrió cuando escuchó la suave sonrió de ella.

"¿De verdad no quieres reiniciar, Frisk?" Su voz tomó un aire algo desesperado. "Estará bien, las flores ya no crecerán si tú no... Si tú..." 

Frisk negó suavemente, las flores en su cabeza se menearon con ella.

"No podría, todos tienen su final feliz ahora. Reiniciar sólo por mí sería egoísta." Miró sus manos. "Yo lo tengo futuro, pero... Los demás sí, lo sé incluso tu hermano y tú. Un buen final para todos." 

"Pero..." 

Frisk iba a responder pero una fuerte tos la detuvo, Sans se asustó. Se colocó delante de ella, la chica acarició la mejilla huesuda tras recuperarse.

"Déjame ir, Sans. Es por el bien de todos." 

"Cariño... No podría... No puedo." 

La humana dejó un suave beso en los dientes de Sans, era como un beso aunque el otro no tuviera lengua. El esqueleto tomó la mano humana en su mejilla, no queriendo que se fuera.

"Otros humanos caerán, yo lo sé." Comenzaba a sentirse cansada, mucho. "Lo siento, tengo que... Irme..." Sonrió. "Me encantaría ver tu cara, creo que eso no podrá ser." 

Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que la fuerza en la mano que sostenía iba disminuyendo hasta ser nula.

El cuerpo inerte de esa humana era lo que menos deseaba ver, no pudo evitar llorar y aferrarse a ella. Se mantuvo así por un buen tiempo, solos en el último pasillo, el juicio se decidió y este era el veredicto.

Dejó el cuerpo perfectamente sentado en la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Frisk, negó varias veces.

Dos opciones delante de él.

_"Resetear Continuar"_

"Lo siento, cielo. No puedo dejarte ir." 

_"Resetear"_

"Solo una vez más. Tiene que haber... Una solución." 


End file.
